The Prom Dilemma
by Zoe4
Summary: Annabeth tackles her biggest monster yet...prom dress shopping. Percy/Annabeth.


**Author's Note:** This is my first Percy Jackson story (and one of the first stories I've written in about 7 years). I wrote it for a fantasyverse challenge on Livejournal and just decided to get it over with and post it. Does not go along with the plot of _Heroes of Olympus._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_

Annabeth prided herself on being the rational one. She did not worry about these kinds of things; this was not like her at all. Yet here she was, standing in front of a mirror at some designer clothing store with Rachel helping her pick out a dress.

Annabeth did not wear fancy dresses. Her usual ensemble consisted of an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I mean, how was she suppose to conceal a knife? Or what if some monster attacked, how was she suppose to defend herself wearing a big fluffy bottom? No, this was just a bad idea. When Rachel called about prom dress shopping, Annabeth should have declined. Should have said, sorry Rachel, I am not going, I've battled the Lord of the Titans, I am not going to go to the stupid prom.

But here she was. Maybe it was stupid, maybe she was stupid, I mean Annabeth certainly did not want to go to prom, right...right? Well that was certainly a dilemma. A few years ago you could have told Annabeth about attending prom, and she would have laughed in your face or possibly hit you. She would never have been caught dead at one. But here she was years later, with Rachel, nonetheless, trying on prom dresses that made her look like a wedding cake. It was all Percy's fault. The idea would never have been appealing to her if it wasn't for her boyfriend's big puppy dog grin when he mentioned the event was happening at his school. He just looked so damn excited. Percy liked doing the normal boyfriend/girlfriend stuff, and going to prom just happened to fit the bill. And, unfortunately for Annabeth, (and no matter what she might have told anyone else), Percy being happy was one of her favorite things. So I guess she could endure it...for him.

5 hours, 8 dress shops, 29 dresses, and one Oracle spilling smoke in the dressing room as it was happening (they had to quickly move on to the next store when that happened) later, Annabeth was in her dorm room with a more simple (no lace, no frills, no poof) green dress. She hoped Percy liked it. And as if he knew that her thoughts were muddled with his face, he knocked heavily on the door.

"I want to see it," Percy said as she opened the door for him to enter.

"No! You have to wait until prom, it's tradition not to see the dress before."

"That's a wedding. Come on, how about you try it on and I'll practice taking it off of you? You know, that's a tradition as well, " Percy said giving her _that look_ he did when he thought he was going to get some.

"Ugg, is that all you think about? Is that the real reason you wanted to go to prom?" Annabeth said as she punched him. Luckily for him, he was invulnerable after his bath in the River Styx so the punch didn't really do anything to him, but it made her feel better.

"Oh come on Wise Girl, I'm a guy. I'm sure you look gorgeous in the dress, I just want to see it," he grabbed her hand as if he was going to kiss her, but instead made a dive for the dress bag that was still laying on her bed. Annabeth was fast though and had him tackled to the floor, sitting on top of him before he could even reach the bed.

"You know this is pointless right? I mean you can't hurt me."

"I know that Seaweed Brain but that doesn't mean I can't tickle you," she said as she reached for his sides. Ticking was her secret weapon against him. If only she had remembered that she had left a full glass of water on the bedside table. She knew better around him, I mean he was the son of Poseidon after all. She watched as he lured the water across the room to splash into her face.

_Such a cheater she thought. _

But it gave him enough time to get the upper hand and flip them over. Now he had her arms pinned above her head as he straddled her waist.

"Well, well, well. I got you just where I wanted and you didn't even have to try on the dress," he laughed. And then kissed her, making her forget all about stupid prom dresses, invulnerable powers, and her wet hair. All that melted away as the magic of his kiss distracted her. She'd just have to deal with him later, cause right now this was just a win/win situation.


End file.
